robbiereindeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie
Robbie is the main protagonist of the Robbie The Reindeer films. He is the son of Rudolph and a unknown doe, the boyfriend and eventual husband of Donner and the current Captain of the sleigh team. Hooves Of Fire Robbie arrives in Coldchester in August to become navigator to the sleigh team when he gets to the reindeer's cabin he is greeted by the head reindeer Blitzen who introduces him to the other reindeer e.g. Prancer and Vixen (whom Robbie instantly falls for) and he then shows off his nose's abilities. Later Robbie is seen with Donner who is showing him to his room, when asked by Donner why he came to town he tells her that his father sent him in order to character build. He is later seen in the reindeer's gym where Blitzen (who is trying to get him off the team to get back at Rudolph for overshadowing him) convinces him to stop exercising and gives him a cheeseburger, fries, a pipe and a newspaper. A month later Robbie is then seen with Donner again in the first aid room telling her about his love for Vixen much to Donner's dismay as she herself has a crush on Robbie) and says that he can't talk to girls but Donner says that he can talk to her to which Robbie replies by saying that he can be because they are mates. He is later seen along with the other reindeer at Santa's party where he encounters Vixen who tells him that someone had got her flowers and that she knew that they where from him because they were cheap and walks off with Robbie saying that it was the only money he had. Later at the party Santa presents the new sleigh which has a stereo, a talking ashtray and a GPS (which was added by Blitzen), Robbie then believes that his place on the team is gone but Santa assures him that he will get on the team as long as he is fit and in shape. After returning from the party Robbie is seen staring up at a painting of his father, he is then joined by Blitzen who says that he will get of the team anyway but the sleigh will be slow and many children not get their presents but Robbie will not be blamed but his father will for having him. Hearing this Robbie decides to leave and return home pleasing Blitzen. Later Robbie is found frozen in ice by a group of elves and when unfrozen Robbie convinces them to let him work for them. After failing to paint dolls and sweep (in which he made two toys Sebastian Musclewhale and OctoMonkey) Robbie is demoted to forklift until Donner arrives and tells him about Blitzen's true intentions at first Robbie is skeptical as he believes that Blitzen is his friend but changes his mind when he sees him throwing sharp objects at a photo of him. Robbie and Donner look for coaches to train Robbie for The Reindeer Games and the only one in the area is Old Jingle who at first refuses saying that he has retired but changes his mind after hearing about Blitzen despite never hearing of him. During training Jingle tells Robbie that if he wants to pull the sleigh he has to win The Steeplechase. After months of training the day of The Reindeer Games arrive and Robbie shows off his speed when he saves Baby Claus from being crushed by one of The Three Ten Tonners which alarms Blitzen so Vixen goes over to Robbie and tries to use his crush on her to stop him from competing but Robbie refuses as he has gotten over her and is now in love with Donner. Before he can the race Robbie leaves after hearing from the Head Elf that Old Jingle is trapped under his house after trying to put it back on top of a hill. Using Sebastian MuscleWhale and OctoMonkey, Robbie is able to free him and goes back to the race where he catches up with Blitzen who knocks him back but Robbie then uses a move called the nose jump (which he learned from Old Jingle) to catch up and both reindeer appear to cross the finishing line at the same time but as revealed in the photo finish it show that Blitzen crossed first and the other competitors end up running over Robbie. After the race Donner goes over to Robbie who starts stuttering and asks him that can't he talk because he loves her or because he has just been run over by a herd of reindeer and then kisses him, this causes Robbie to break the record in every other event. After Blitzen is arrested for taking drugs Robbie last seen given the keys to the sleigh by Santa and takes Donner on a date to the Moon. Legend of the Lost Tribe Close Encounters of the Herd Kind Relationships Donner At first Robbie only saw Donner as a friend because he was in love with Vixen but after a while he eventually fell for her and they began dating and eventually married. Prancer Robbie has a good relationship with Prancer and even made him best man for his wedding to Donner. Old Jingle Robbie is shown to have a good relationship with his mentor seeing him as a second father. Blitzen At first Robbie believed Blitzen to be his friend but after seeing his true colours they became enemies. Vixen At first Robbie was deeply in love with Vixen because of her good looks but she did not return his affections. After a while he fell out of love with her and fell for Donner instead. Gallery Imagelotlt1.jpg|Robbie talking to Old Jingle about Vikings Imagehof5.jpg|Robbie with Donner and Vixen Imagehof4.jpg|Robbie being kissed by Donner Imagehof3.jpg|Robbie using Santa's sleigh to take Donner on their date to the Moon Imagehof2.jpg|Robbie training for The Reindeer Games Imagerobbie2.jpg Imagerobbie.jpg imageras.jpg|Robbie with Santa Claus imagetrio.jpg|Robbie with Donner and Prancer Imagehof13.jpg|Robbie's nose shows off it's ability to track places Imagehof12.jpg|Robbie tells Donner about his love for Vixen Kissimage.jpg|Robbie and Donner kiss. Imagerd.jpg imagera.jpg|Robbie arrives in Coldchester. imagevdr.jpg|Vixen trying to convince Robbie not to take part in The Reindeer Games. imagero.jpg|Robbie with OctoMonkey. Imagerbr.jpg|Robbie with Blitzen next to a painting of Rudolph. Imagebrp.jpg|Robbie with Prancer and Blitzen in the reindeer cabin. Imagerp.jpg|Robbie being lowered into the bear trap pit. imageaoh.jpg|Ardal O'Hanlon, Robbie's UK voice actor. imagebs2.jpg|Ben Stiller, Robbie's US voice actor. Category:Robbie the Reindeer characters Category:Reindeer characters Category:Heroes Category:Hooves of Fire characters Category:Legend of the Lost Tribe characters Category:Close Encounters of the Herd Kind characters